The invention relates to a tennis practice backboard, panels for use in fenced-in tennis court. In constructing a tennis practice backboard, it is desirable to provide a hitting surface that allows the ball to return to approximately the same spot at just about the same height every time, encouraging longer and better rallies. It is also desirable to provide such a system that can be used by a player standing a significant distance away from the practice backboard (e.g., up to 39 feet away) so that the ability to return a ball hit against the rebound surface is not merely dependent upon quick reflexes, but more closely simulates actual play conditions. It is also desirable to have such a system that may be constructed at the site of the tennis court, and releasably mounted to the fencing for the tennis court, avoiding the use of special mounting systems and anchoring systems, and facilitating replacement of any damaged component part. Such a system must also be able to withstand humidity, wind, rain, cold, heat, and other weather conditions without being adversely effected.
According to the present invention, a tennis practice backboard (and panel associated therewith and method for constructing the same) is provided that satisfies all of the above-enumerated conditions. The system is formed by a plurality of rebound panels, each having a rebound surface curved about first and second perpendicular axes, and means for attaching the panels together in abutting relationship to provide a concave tennis rebound backboard. Means are provided for mounting the tennis rebound backboard so that the top thereof is tilted backwardly with respect to the bottom thereof so that the backboard is tilted an angle .alpha. from vertical. The concave rebound surface when mounted in this manner allows the ball to return to approximately the same spot and at just about the same height every time it is impacted thereagainst, and allows the player to stand up to 39 feet (the distance from the base line to the net on a conventional tennis court) away when using the system.
The panels utilized in the tennis practice backboard each have a rebound surface that is concave, and consist essentially of an integral structure of self-skinning structural polyurethane foam having a density of about 4 to 80 pounds per cubic foot (preferably about 40 pounds per cubic foot), a skin density at the rebound surface of about 20 to 80 pounds per cubic foot (preferably about 56 pounds per cubic foot) and a skin hardness of about 35 to 90 (preferably about 80) on the Shore D scale and 50 to 95 on the Shore A scale. Formed in such a way, the panels are easy to construct into a practice backboard, yet are tough, strong, and durable. They are not adversely affected by temperatures from -20.degree. F. to 200.degree. F., nor are they adversely affected by wind, rain, or other weather conditions. An integral circumferential lip extends away from the concave surface around the entire circumference of each panel, and a plurality of openings are formed in the circumferential lip for receipt of fasteners for attaching the panels together in abutting relationship, and attaching them to the means for mounting them in an upright position. The concave rebound surface is preferably quadrate, and each panel may have a thickness of about 3", with the concave rebound surface itself having a thickness of about 1/2".
The panels may be readily shipped, with mounting hardware, to a fenced-in tennis court for erection on site. At the tennis court the panels are attached together in abutting relationship with removable fasteners to provide a concave tennis backboard and the backboard is releasably mounted to the tennis court fence so that it is upright. Mounting may be accomplished utilizing a plurality of horizontally extending members, a plurality of brackets attached to each of the horizontally extending members and extending outwardly therefrom, means for attaching each of the brackets to a panel (such as bolts and nuts) and means for attaching each of the horizontally extending members to the fence posts for the tennis court fence (such as U-bolts or cables). The tennis practice backboard may thus readily be constructed on site without any special mounting or anchoring structures, may be disassembled if desired, and may have the component parts thereof readily replaced if damaged.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, efficient, durable and easily constructed tennis practice backboard. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.